


Genji still has a sense of taste, right?

by Sinstigator



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M, For a Friend, Oral Sex, genji doesn't waste any time, he's a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinstigator/pseuds/Sinstigator
Summary: Genji's a little shit who loves to tease.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mesquee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesquee/gifts).



> Just something short I wrote for a friend who always writes the grade A+ sin

_The stars are beautiful tonight._

She doesn’t know why that thought pops into her head, why that is the thing she chooses to focus on, but the blinding lights above Seraphina’s head refuse to go acknowledged. Dazzling balls of energy flitting before her eyes before they explode into bursts of white light, body crumbling as she comes undone and ecstasy overwrites all of her senses. Wipes away everything but the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her nerves like lightning. 

It’s hard to judge how long it took her to claw her way back up through the clouds, to return to the real world. But, when she does her body is still feeling the effects. Quaking against the sheets that cling to her skin, damp with sweat. Lungs working overtime from the exertion.

But, she knows this isn’t the end, not even close.

Rigid fingers dance across her thigh, idly tracing the painted ink with such reverence and admiration that made her heart quiver in her chest. She knew those hands by touch alone, couldn’t forget the feeling of them on her skin even if she tried. 

Not that the owner of those fingers would ever let her forget to begin with.

“My heart…” The voice between her thighs draws her attention south, to a pair of burning amber orbs and a mop of unruly green hair. The cyborg preens beneath her gaze, lips pressing slow adoring kisses along the inside of her thigh. Lips glistening in the dim light with her essence. He smirks against her skin, fingers kneading into her flesh, “How many was that? Have you been keeping count like I asked?” Those metallic fingers of his slide over her abdomen before cupping her sex, fingers stroking the damp folds.

The shudder that rips through her body reduces Seraphina to a panting mess incapable of speech. Truthfully, she hadn’t been keeping count, hadn’t been able to after the third time he’d made her come. Thighs wound tight around his head and sheets clutching the sheets as if her life depended on it. She couldn’t even tell what time it was, or how long he’d had her like this, how was she supposed to keep count?

Slowly she shakes her head, bottom lip caught between her teeth.

Genji merely smiles and presses another kiss to her thigh, fingers dipping ever so slightly inside her folds. Coating them in her essence before bringing them to his lips. Tongue dancing over the digits as if they were laced with the rarest delicacy on the planet. The sounds he makes, sinful. “That’s too bad….” Contrary to his words, there is no disappointment in the cyborg’s voice, only desire. “Of course, you know this means we’ll just have to start all over again.”

 

All she can do is whine pitifully when those fingers return to her core, sliding inside of her as though they were meant to be. Stretching her, filling her, working her until pleasure buzzes at the forefront of her mind.

He grins, their eyes meet, and Seraphina knows that she’s got a long night ahead of her.


End file.
